A Shower and a Haircut
by Magarooski1124
Summary: A short and fluffy Captain Swan one-shot! Has nothing to do with my other story, In Hook We Trust. Just something that popped in my head and wanted to make a reality! Enjoy!


Emma couldn't remember the last time she slept in on a Sunday morning…and she certainly couldn't remember the last time she had a man in her bed to enjoy it with. Too long, she decided as that man playfully rolled her on her back and nuzzled her neck. She sighed blissfully as her fingers sank into his soft, thick hair.

"We should really think about getting out of bed now," Emma said and then yelped when he nipped her skin. "Hey!"

"You deserve it when you say ridiculous things like that," Killian murmured as he lifted his head and gave her a lazy smile.

Emma lazily started to play with his hair. "We're suppose to meet my parents and Henry for lunch at Granny's in an hour."

"Oh the possibilities of what we could do in an hours time."

He leaned in for a kiss but Emma placed a hand over his mouth to stop him. "Killian." The corners of his eyes crinkled when he smiled under her hand. "Do you really think licking my hand is going make me move it?"

He let out a muffled chuckle and then pulled her hand away. "You're no fun, Swan."

She just gave him a playful scowl as she tugged on his hair and then cocked her head to the side as her fingers shifted through his hair. "You need a haircut…it's getting long."

He lifted a brow. "You don't like my hair?"

"No, I love your hair," she said as she twirled a long strand around her fingers. "But it needs shaping…I could do it for you."

He snorted. "I think not."

"Snip-snip here…snip-snip there…you'll be a new man."

"And what's wrong with the man I am now?" he asked as his wandering hand gave her knee a little squeeze.

She laughed as she squirmed under him. "Nothing." She gripped his hair and brought him down for a kiss. "Wouldn't change anything…but your hair is getting in your eyes…your eyes are too beautiful to hide from the world."

"Nice save, darling."

"So you'll let me do it?" she asked hopefully.

"No." He gave her a quick kiss before rolling off of her and out of the bed. "Let's go have the miraculous thing called a shower…it's one of my favorite things about this world."

"Is that so?" she asked as got up as well.

"It's a magical thing."

"It's indoor plumbing," she corrected as she wrapped her arms around his neck and nestled up to him. "Not magic."

"Hmm," he wrapped his arms around her naked waist. "Do you think I'd be able to get this indoor plumbing on the Jolly Roger?"

She grinned up at him. "Anything's possible."

Killian soon learned the considerable pleasure of sharing the magical shower with a woman…with his woman, he thought as he kissed her under the hot spray and backed her up against the tile wall.

Later…when the water turned cold, Emma stepped out of the shower feeling all loose and wonderful. Turned out Killian was just as talented vertical as he was horizontal…the man was full of surprises.

Killian leaned against the doorjamb with a towel wrapped loose on his waist while he watched her dress. It fascinated him…the way she rubbed creams into her skin and then more over her face. She wiggled into her undergarments…another favorite of this world…the bra and what she called panties were both blue…why on earth would they have to match if no one could see them? But he would know…and that pleased him.

He watched her walk over to her desk, open one of the drawers and then balked when she turned around holding a pair of scissors in her hands. He balked again when she snapped them together and wiggled her brows.

"Why would any man with half a brain allow a woman to come near him with a weapon like that?"

"Oh come on," she said as she walked over to him and backed him back into the bathroom. "Big tough pirate like you shouldn't be afraid of little trim. Now sit."

He plopped onto the commode and glared up at her. "It seems that even in this world, woman are also domineering and stubborn."

"It's part of our charm…humor me."

He sighed and then squirmed when she stepped closer.

"Be still and I'll be finished before you know it."

She straddled his legs standing with hers apart, allowing her breasts to be close to his face. He began to think a haircut wasn't such a bad thing after all when he watched hair fall into his lap. Inside the ruthless pirate…his belly trembled. "Bloody hell, woman…are you skinning me bald?"

"Oh relax, you big baby…I've done this before."

"Oh yeah?"

"Sure…he only bled a little."

His head jerked as she just laughed and moved the scissors out of harms way. "I'm just joking…boy, are you gullible. Almost done."

He grumbled as he rolled his eyes. "Just so you know…I'm only letting you do this so you'll continue to let me see you naked."

She chuckled as she gave a few more snips. "Good to know…there…all done." She backed away and then nodded in approval. "Here…have a look."

He stood, looked at himself in the mirror…it was a tad shorter, but not as bad as he thought. He supposed it was nice not to have his hair falling in his eyes constantly…and she didn't skin him bald like he feared.

"It's not all bad…thanks, I suppose."

"You're welcome."

They made eye-contact in the mirror as Emma snuggled up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You look handsome."

"I always look handsome, love."

She chuckled as she kissed his shoulder. "There's that modesty I love."

He turned then and kissed her…planning on keeping it light and playful, but the kiss quickly took a turn as he backed her into the bedroom. "Looks like we're going to be late for that lunch after all."

Emma whipped off his towel in one, quick snap. "They'll understand," she said as they tumbled onto the bed in a tangle of limbs.


End file.
